


Artifacts

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Moon Eclipse [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Next time, Sora decided, she was going to have a very serious talk with Wael about dusty, spider-infested and *dark* ruins. What was the point of dressing fine for every mission if no one could see that? Well, at least being a moon godlike allowed her beauty to *shine* in any circumstances.Unfortunately, it also made her plainly visible and an easy target.





	Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Miya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/gifts).



Next time, Sora decided, she was going to have a very serious talk with Wael about dusty, spider-infested and _dark_ ruins. What was the point of dressing fine for every mission if no one could see that? Well, at least being a moon godlike allowed her beauty to _shine_ in any circumstances.

Unfortunately, it also made her plainly visible and an easy target. And she was certain shadows were not supposed to move that way…

Suddenly, the darkness was dispersed by a fire spell. Sora was ready to duck out of the way, but she quickly realized the wizard only lighted a torch. A very familiar wizard.

“ _You?!_ ” both cried in unison and in equal dismay.

Mecatl’s eyebrows arched. “Wael’s work, definitely. Woedica has a more sophisticated sense of humour.”

Sora huffed. “What are you even doing here?”

“My dear, are you telling me that your good friend, the god of secrets and knowledge, didn’t reveal this little mystery to you?”

“That…” she crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes like a hunting drake, “is not your business.”

“Well, apparently, we both have business here.” He flashed her a charming and entirely fake smile. “May I learn what is yours?”

“Well, I’m looking for something. _Apparently_. Probably for the same thing you are.” The list of things that could be sought after both by the Hand Occult and by the Leaden Key was pretty limited, and Sora knew a big part of it by heart. “A rare atrifact, perhaps?”

“A _rare_ artifact? Why, my dear, are we looking for your common sense?”

She glared daggers at him. Then added a poisoned crossbow bolt, just in case. Sadly, as she remember a bit too well for her liking, he was immune to her stares.

“Ah, you see, I was about to mention it’s your tactfulness we’re looking for, but rare is not a synonym to _non-existent_.” Sora tried looking down on him, despite the difference in heights being in his favour. “As it happens, it’s an old artifact. You might even say ancient,” she added, with a smile so sweet her own teeth hurt. “Woedica should know a lot about _ancient_.”

“Age, my dear, is commonly considered a sign of wisdom and _experience_ …”

Sora pursed her lips. Now, that was a really low blow. But very well. If he wanted war, he would have it.

“You should be more careful with words, darling. One of my friends, who happen to be here…”

Mecatl smirked. “Really, my dear, did you think I came here alone?”

“I’d never insult my intelligence with such assumptions, even if it meant appreciating yours,” she replied with a sigh. “But what I meant is that said friend also happens to be a druid, and if I tell him you were impolite, he’s gonna turn into a stelgaer.” She tried to imitate Hiravias’ predatory grin. “And then the list of non-existent artifacts will be expanded by adding your private parts to it.”

“No way!” cried a very indignant orlan’s voice form somewhere down the corridor. “I have _standards_!”


End file.
